


there's a godawful feeling of dread in my heart

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, dubcon? ? ? ? ? id otn tknoww? ?, its kuroshin man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t going to risk insulting the psycho that’s somehow locked him up in his own room for a week now, especially when there haven’t been any signs of his family anywhere, be it the loud obnoxious giggles Momo lets out when she’s watching her dumb videos or a knock on the door from his mother to remind him to go down and eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a godawful feeling of dread in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> im dead inside its four am and ive spent like four hours on this thing just take it

Kuroha’s hands are too rough on him, pressing down hard enough on his hips enough to leave his handprints and digging his nails into Shintaro’s skin until there are sets of cresent-moon shapes engraved into his skin, but Shintaro tries his very goddamn best to pretend that it’s Haruka touching him, trailing his hands down the insides of Shintaro’s thighs, scrapping his nails against his skin and making Shintaro hiss.

“Ah,” Kuroha hums softly, giving him a small smile, one that reminds him so much of Haruka that his heart aches and he takes in a sharp breath, evidently noticed by Kuroha because he snickers slightly, “you seem distracted, Shintaro. Are you thinking about him?”

“Shut up,” Shintaro grunts, grinding his teeth together and staring over Kuroha’s shoulder and at the wall, not daring to look at Kuroha’s expression. He doesn’t need to look at him to tell that he’s grinning, crooked and sharp, amused.

“So you are,” he laughs, tilting his head down and licking a stripe up Shintaro’s neck, making him shudder slightly. “That’s a little rude, isn’t it, Shintaro? To be thinking about another man when I’m here with you…”

“Maybe I should leave you then? So you can fantasize about a dead boy in peace,” he laughs into Shintaro’s ear, deep and slow, hot breath brushing against his skin, and Shintaro can’t help the way he swallows in anticipation, the way his toes curl up, and turns his head to the side, unwilling to answer.

Kuroha seems to take it as a no, anyway, the way he crawls onto him, straddling his midsection before leaning in and pressing more kisses to Shintaro’s neck, licking and sucking and biting at his Adam’s apple, and Shintaro lets out a low groan, hips bucking upwards and seeking friction.

“How cute,” Kuroha snickers, pulling away to smile down at him, and he reaches down to wrap a hand around Shintaro’s dick, making his hips jerk upwards, involuntarily thrusting into his grip with a loud moan, “you seem pretty eager, Shintaro. How should we do it today? Which would you prefer?”

“Oh, so you’re actually giving me a choice for once?” Shintaro grumbles lowly into his pillow, and he wishes that his hands weren’t chained to the bed so that he could cover his face or punch the grin off of Kuroha’s stupid smug face.

“I feel like we should change it up occasionally,” Kuroha says, smiling gently, and he tightens his grip around Shintaro painfully, making him barely hold in a scream, eyes widening in pain while Kuroha laughs softly before easing up on the pressure and rubbing small circles on the tip of Shintaro’s head, smearing the small spurt of pre-cum at the tip across the top and onto his fingers, “a little spice in the bedroom helps the relationship, after all!”

Shintaro pants heavily for a moment, trying to settle his breath and force away the burning pain, but somehow, he manages to give Kuroha an unimpressed look. “Did you just quote Cosmopolitan at me?”

Kuroha shrugs, letting go of Shintaro’s dick to look down at his nails, absentmindedly wiping his hand on the bed sheets, ignoring the way Shintaro huffs at that, telling him that he’s going to need to replace the bed sheets afterwards because he is not going to accidentally lay on that stain. “Maybe,” he hums. “They have some interesting tips on nail-care in there, so it piqued my curiosity.”

Shintaro stares at him, opening his mouth before wisely shutting it before anything can come out and staring up at the ceiling instead. He isn’t going to risk insulting the psycho that’s somehow locked him up in his own room for a week now, especially when there haven’t been any signs of his family anywhere, be it the loud obnoxious giggles Momo lets out when she’s watching her dumb videos or a knock on the door from his mother to remind him to go down and eat.

God, he really, really hopes that they got away or something, or that they’re smart enough to stay away, because his stomach churns and he starts to feel a little sick at the idea of this asshole hurting them, let alone killing them.

He’s not sure where Ene is either, because the second that Kuroha knocked on his door and walked right into his house, she disappeared, gone with the wind and escaped into cyberspace. He can only hope that she’s tried to get some help for him at least, because no matter how much of a terrible person Shintaro is, he probably doesn’t deserve to die because of a guy with a dumb ponytail and stupid-looking clothes and fucking nail polish on. He really doesn’t.

Kuroha’s sudden shuffling to get off of him shocks him back to awareness, and when he looks back over, Kuroha is standing up and starting to unbuckle his pants, about to pull out his dick. Oh fuck. Shit, shit, shit.

“I, I thought you were going to let me choose,” Shintaro says, gritting his teeth and trying to wiggle out of the handcuffs. “You, you said…!”

“You took too long so I chose for you,” Kuroha shrugs carelessly, and he drops his pants before wrapping his hand around his dick, giving it a few quick strokes before he gets back on the bed, crawling back onto of Shintaro and lifting Shintaro’s legs to place around his shoulders.

He lets out a small approving hum, licking his lips, and brings a finger close to Shintaro’s entrance, scooping up the small trail of semen that’s leaked out of him from the previous round and slowly shoving it back in him. “Maybe we should plug you up, Shintaro,” he says, looking thoughtful like his finger isn’t wiggling around in Shintaro’s ass. “You keep dripping out. It’s kind of hot and all, but I’d like it to stay in you…”

“I’d prefer that you didn’t,” Shintaro forces out, gritting his teeth and trying not to make any noises, especially when Kuroha adds in another finger, scissoring his fingers for a few moments before he pulls out. “Really, I’d really, really appreciate it if you didn’t.”

“Well,” Kuroha sighs, and he aligns himself with Shintaro’s hips, pressing the tip of his dick right against him, “if you put it like that, then I have to plug you! It’s only proper to do the things that you wouldn’t like, Shintaro! It’s like what that annoying cyber girl said, right? ‘Let’s not talk about what you like, but what you don’t like!’ or something along those lines, hm?”

He smiles brightly, before suddenly thrusting right into him and Shintaro barely manages to a low groan at the burn. It’s not as bad as the first time Kuroha fucked him, but it’s painful nonetheless, and his erection flags a little.

Kuroha notices and he rolls his eyes, frowning slightly, but he’s kind enough to wrap a hand around Shintaro’s dick and start pumping it in time with his thrusts, and it doesn’t take very long for Shintaro’s erection to harden again.

Shintaro’s hips buck up into the heat of Kuroha’s hand, and he groans when Kuroha’s hips slam into him, hard enough that the sound echoes through the room. Normally, he’d find it pretty hot, but it’s fucking painful and kind of gross. Really gross, actually, because there’s a weird squelching noise happening.

At this rate, Shintaro is going to fucking force away his boner, but suddenly, Kuroha hits a spot in him that gets him seeing stars, suddenly gasping and arching his back up, and he knows that he’s fucked, because Kuroha grins down at him.

“Looks like I found it then,” he hums happily, before pounding into him, hitting that spot dead-on and making Shintaro scream, and it doesn’t take very long, with Kuroha slamming right into his prostate and with the skilled hand stroking him, for him to come, releasing right into Kuroha’s palm.

“How inconsiderate of you,” Kuroha sighs, and he licks the semen right off his hand before settling both of his hands onto Shintaro’s hips. “Coming first like that… Don’t people usually come together?” He shakes his head sadly, before violently thrusting into him, making Shintaro gurgle.

A couple of hard thrusts later, Kuroha is finally done and he lets out a small groan before he pauses, pushing himself as deep into Shintaro as he can get, before finally releasing into him, making Shintaro let out a small noise at the feeling of something warm filling him up.

Kuroha pulls out of him a few minutes later after he’s caught his breath, and some of his gross semen spilled out at that, and Shintaro’s almost thankful because he’s starting to feel way too filled up down there. His body really isn’t meant for this. This is just really gross.

Kuroha sighs at that, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, and Shintaro catches him mutter something about getting a butt plug just to stop that, and he just groans loudly, wiggling and settling himself in a comfortable position on his bed before closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep so he can escape this freak.


End file.
